


I Think the Ghost Likes You

by cactsu



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, it's a fun time guys, ryan wanting him to shut up, shane cracking jokes like it ain't nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactsu/pseuds/cactsu
Summary: "Dude, are... are you touching me?""...No."aka shane is bold enough to touch ryan, but not bold enough to admit it.





	I Think the Ghost Likes You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! This is my first Shyan fanfic! I've been ghosting (heh) around the AO3 tag for a while, and thought I'd contribute with this idea I had! I love the series and the guys' dynamic, I live for it tbh. Plus, all the fics I've read in this fandom are phenomenal. 
> 
> I didn't give a specific place they were investigating, just something vague and random. Also, drinking game; take a shot every time Ryan cusses. Or there's a cuss word in the fic in general. Try not to die.
> 
> Haha, enjoy! ♡

Ryan never did think that sitting in paranormally active spaces for minutes on end _wasn’t_ a bad idea. Even after all this time of doing Buzzfeed Unsolved, that part of it always managed to scare him shitless.

And yet, here he was, standing in a dark, allegedly haunted room, like an idiot. At least he wasn’t alone this time; his friend and coworker, Shane, stood beside him, equally an idiot. Just two idiots doing stupid, dangerous shit for entertainment. Ryan sure wished he’d live long enough for retirement to pay off for this crap.

It wasn’t that he hated what he did. No, of course not. As they’d stated plenty of times before, the Unsolved series was their baby, and they both loved doing it. Ryan just kind of really lamented the fact that anything could happen, especially in a haunted house full of vengeful spirits, or even demons. Shane, on the other hand, just found it all amusing. If anything, it was all just one huge death sentence.

Two minutes. Two minutes was all they had, then they could get the hell out of there. They would still be sleeping in the house, but it wouldn’t be in _this_ room, at least.

So Ryan sucked it up and stood there like he was supposed to, waiting to see if anything would happen. They’d maybe been standing in silence for a full thirty seconds when something provoked Ryan to speak up, voice barely above a whisper.

“Dude, are… are you touching me?”

“…No.” Shane’s voice shot back at him in the dark, nonchalant as always.

The room was quiet for a second before the silence was broken yet again. “What— what the fuck?” Shane heard Ryan fidget in panic as whatever was touching his leg started to slightly tighten its grip. “Shane, dude, you’re fucking with me. Stop being a dick.”

“Ryan, I’m _not_ touching you. You’re imagining things, per the usual. Calm down.”

“Something is touching me, man. It’s… gripping my right leg, just above my knee.” He felt the whatever-it-was— it felt like a hand— slowly start to stroke his thigh. He furrowed his eyebrows at the odd sensation. “It’s… it’s almost, like… provocative.”

He heard Shane snicker beside him. “Maybe it’s one of the lady ghosts trying to make a pass at you. I bet they get off on makin’ ya squirm.”

Ryan frowned, not liking the sound of that one bit. “Jesus Christ, I hope not. Considering what one of the women that supposedly haunts this place did to her past husbands…” The shorter man shuddered, goosebumps rising across his skin. “I hate to even think about it.”

“Well, we don’t have that much longer, anyway. Just wait it out and let the woman feel you. I imagine she just wants to play.” Shane chuckled at himself; Ryan would have laughed, too, if he wasn’t the one the ghost wanted to “play” with.

“Shut up, man, don’t say it like that.”

“Hey, all I’m saying is, I think the ghost likes you.”

“Shut. _Up_.”

“Alright, alright, whatever you say, ladies’ man.”

“I swear to God, when we get out of here, I’ll kill you,” Ryan mumbled under his breath, to which Shane laughed, but did not respond, for the sake of his friend’s sanity.

Silence filled the room once again. Ryan refused to leave his eyes open, in fear that he’ll see whatever _thing_ was touching him, despite how dark the room was. His eyes were screwed shut, lips pursed just as tightly. The “hand” hadn’t changed its motions of stroking his outer thigh, until it decided to move upward and inward, now resting on his inner thigh. Ryan, now trembling, took a deep breath in, and back out, remaining completely still. Whatever the fuck it was, he didn’t want to provoke it, or give it any ideas. It continued to move up, until it was barely brushing his groin. Then, with absolutely no warning, it tightened its grip on the meat of his thigh; not menacingly, but just tight enough to get its seductive point across. That was when Ryan broke. He jumped with a high-pitched yelp, before trying to make his way around his taller companion and head for the door.

“Okay, no, no, _no,_ that felt too fucking real. Get me the hell outta here, man.”

“Hey, watch your mouth, sir. Your potty language could be offending the ladies.” Ryan could imagine the stupid, moronic smirk on his friend’s face as he teased him. It only served to frustrate him further.

“I don’t give a shit. Let me out.”

“Twenty more seconds, Ryan. Chill out, you can do it. There’s literally nothing in here but you, me, and the musty old furniture.”

“This is bullshit,” Ryan grumbled, crossing his arms and tapping his foot nervously as he waited. Thankfully, the ghost wasn’t making any more attempts to feel him up. Shane started counting down at the ten-second mark, until, finally, he pressed the button on the timer and announced, “That’s two minutes.”

“Oh, thank God,” Ryan sighed in relief, making his way out of the room, now that Shane wasn’t purposefully blocking him off. All he heard was the sound of his friend’s laughter as he rushed down the stairs and back into the living room. This was going to be yet another long, restless night.

 

* * *

 

 “You really think that an actual ghost was touching you, Ry?”

They were now loading up the trunk of Shane’s car, the early morning sun barely peaking over the horizon as it reached about 8 a.m. The sky was a pastel ombré of pinks, blues, oranges, and purples; the lighting, background, and general atmosphere accentuated Ryan’s features in an almost ethereal way. Shane had to force himself to look away to spare his rapidly-increasing heartbeat.

“I’m a little torn, if I’m honest.” Ryan huffed, running a hand through his ruffled hair after setting a bag down. “I mean, it had to have been a ghost because, if it wasn’t you, then what else was it? But really, I’m pretty sure it was just you being an ass.” 

“Nah, man, the _ghost_ did it. Why would I be gripping your inner thigh, anyway? Why not your arm or shoulder or something?”

There was a pause from the other man, a pause that seemed a tad too long for Shane’s liking. He tried not to delve too much into its implications before his friend finally spoke with a begrudged shrug. “Good point.”

“See? That’s the spirit.” Shane beamed, patting Ryan on the shoulder. However, he still didn’t seem pleased as he frowned.

“That doesn’t make me feel any better, though. If anything, that makes it worse _._ A goddamn ghost was all over me, came _this close_ to my dick, and of course, no matter what I say, you still don’t believe me.”

“Seeing— and feeling, for that matter— is believing, my friend. If it had happened to me, then the case would be more compelling. Otherwise,” he grunted as he lifted another heavy bag of camera and sound equipment into the trunk, “I can’t say it sparks any belief in me.”

“ _I can’t say it sparks any belief in me_ ,” Ryan mimicked petulantly under his breath, making his voice low and buffoon-like. “ _Uh, hey demons, it’s ya boy, Shane Madej. Rip my heart out and devour it in front of my face, if you want. It’s chill, dude. Everything’s chill._ ”

“ _I-I’m Ryan and uh— th-the truth is out there, people, the fucking truth is out there! Demons and lizard people walk the Earth! Don’t forget your holy water, kids!_ ”

Despite himself, Ryan laughed, his signature wheeze coming through as enhancement. “You’re a dick.”

“Yep, that’s me. Now,” the taller of the two said as he closed the trunk and made his way to the driver’s side, “how's about we get out of here, huh?”

Ryan’s sigh was amused yet relieved. “Yes, _please_.”

 

* * *

 

Shane knew exactly why he would be gripping Ryan’s inner thigh. Sure, he could kid Ryan, but he sure as hell couldn’t kid himself.

It was crazy that he hadn’t thought of it before. Ryan was always going on about how sure he was that something was touching him. Of course, nothing ever was, it was always in his head. But, Shane had figured that, since Ryan was going to convince himself that he was being touched anyway, he might as well volunteer to do it himself.

Getting his hands on Ryan was something he’d wanted to do for a while now, but had never really found a decent or non-awkward time to do it. Really, the _least_ he could do was ask him out on a date, but he constantly battled with himself over whether or not any of it was a good idea. He could lose his best friend, which would obviously really suck. Simultaneously, he could gain… something more, while still keeping his best friend. It all made his brain hurt. So, once the opportunity for him to test the waters had risen, he took it with no hesitation.

Now that he knew how good the water felt, he wanted to dive deeper.

The biggest question, though, was still _how_ exactly he was going to make that happen. He wouldn’t consider himself particularly smooth, and this was Ryan, which only made it harder. Man, maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

As Shane stared blankly at his desktop screen, deep in thought, Ryan was staring at his own screen, desperately attempting to wrap his brain around what he’d just seen.

The two were staying a bit after hours so they could get some work done on the new episode. Only a couple of their co-workers were still there, but they were in different parts of the building, so they had their privacy. They didn’t talk too much during this process, unless there was something they wanted to show each other or comment about in the footage (it was usually Ryan showing something to Shane, of course). _This_ , though, was something that Ryan was a little hesitant to go about. It wasn’t bad, just… shocking. Just the right amount of shocking to bring a pink tinge to his cheeks.

He watched the footage back one more time before glancing at Shane, who was now scrolling through Instagram on his phone. Finally deciding to pull his brave boy pants on, he removed his headphones and stretched his arms over his head, sighing contently as his muscles went slack. He turned a bit in his chair to face his taller friend.

“Just made a good amount of progress on editing. The part where we were in the room still freaks me out, dude. I mean, I was _really_ being felt up.”

“Yeah, well… like I said before, I think the ghost might’ve liked you.” Shane replied simply, without looking up from his phone.

“Does this ghost’s name happen to be Shane Madej?”

Shane's breath hitched in his throat. “Well, that’s oddly specific. That’s not a very common name, you know.”

Ryan, cheeks red and lips pursed, nodded towards his computer screen with a small tilt of his head. Shane immediately felt his heart race and threaten to beat out of his chest as he scooted closer to Ryan’s side, gazing at the night vision camera footage as Ryan pressed play.

God fucking damnit.

The camera that Ryan had been holding very clearly caught Shane’s hand, snaking its way up Ryan’s thigh. It was obviously inconspicuous in the moment, but his mind was so focused on just _feeling_ that he hadn’t really considered the angle of the camera. _Way to go, Shane,_ he scolded and subconsciously slapped himself. He dubiously turned to meet Ryan’s gaze; the other man was sitting with a pleased simper on his face, one eyebrow raised. Shane, cheeks now redder than Ryan’s, bit his lip and cleared his throat apprehensively.

“Welp, you caught me. No spooks, just me joshing with you. Satisfied?”

“No.” Before Shane could respond, Ryan was climbing into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, and planting a short, soft kiss to his lips. “Now I am.”

Shane's brain had short-circuited. Did... Did that really just happen? Did Ryan Bergara really just kiss him? Was this  _reality?_   Had he fallen asleep while checking emails? What-

A gentle hand on his cheek snapped him out of his stupor, and he hummed, initiating the next kiss, which was longer, and definitely more heated. He'd apparently figured out what to do with his hands, as they were now resting on Ryan's waist. Ryan pulled away, smiling shyly and breathing heavily.

“You know, if you wanted to get your hands on me so bad, you could’ve just said so.”

“Couldn’t find a decent time to,” Shane muttered with a lazy shrug, going back in for another kiss. Before their lips could reunite, Ryan pressed two fingers to his lips and gently pushed him back with an amused smirk.

“And you thought that in a dark room, in a haunted house, scaring the crap out of me was a decent time?”

Shane grunted and poked his bottom lip out, trying to give his best puppy-dog eyes. They’d apparently worked, as the man above him chortled.

“Next time, if it’s you, maybe don’t blame it on ghosts, yeah?”

“It would obviously be me, though. Or you’re just imagining it. Remember, ghosts aren’t real, Ryan.”

The shorter man rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “Whatever, just let a guy know next time.”

“Aw, but like the ghosts, I love seeing you squirm.” Shane smiled with a complementary wink.

Ryan wheezed, grinning as he pressed his forehead to his new lover’s. “Shut up, Shane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then they made out to their hearts' content and they lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER. the end  
> No but really, this was fun. I hope ya'll liked it! I hope to write more Shyan in the future. :)  
> also i'm [ here](https://51wheezes.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
